Kenshin Rock!
by RocknRoll Kenshin
Summary: Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi are having a night out on the town and run into a cute band at a club. Kaoru is drawn to the dark and mysterious singer as he seems to mesmerize her with his voice and his eyes. Can Kaoru tame the wild singer or is he more than sh
1. The Blood Warriors

This is my first attempt at writing fanfic so let me know what you think, but don't be too cruel ok. I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin guys (or girls) even though I'd like to :).

Kenshin Rock!

Chapter 1- The Blood Warriors

Kaoru sighed and checked her watch for the hundredth time. It was six thirty and Misao was an hour late. They had planned to go clubbing tonight and maybe pick up a guy or two and just have a girl's night out but the club was going to be closed by the time they actually got there if Misao didn't hurry up.

A soft breeze came up and blew Kaoru's shirt up slightly. She hugged herself and groaned as she tried to keep warm, "Hurry up, Misao!"

Kaoru wasn't exactly dressed for the cool weather outside, she was wearing a short gold skirt and a deep red tank top that stopped just above her navel. Her long black hair was put up in its usual ponytail and her knee high boots kept her legs partially warm as the chilly night air wafted around her. She checked her watch again and got up to go back inside when she suddenly heard a horn honking. She turned around and smiled at Misao as she pulled up.

"About time, Misao! Did you get lost?"

"No, Megumi here couldn't decide on her outfit so we had to go get a new one at the mall."

"And you didn't call and tell me? I've been waiting out here for an hour freezing my butt off while you two went shopping!"

"I can't help it if I need the perfect outfit to find the perfect guy, Kaoru." Megumi smiled, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. She had on a purple mini-skirt and a blue angel shirt, dainty black heels were on her feet as she let her hair hang down.

Misao had on a deep blue skirt that came to the knee and a bright pink tank top that hugged her curves. She wore deep blue heels on her feet and had her long braid rolled up into a bun on top of her head.

"Don't start fighting you two, let's just get to the club and have some fun."

"You're right, Misao, let's go." Kaoru jumped into the car and Misao drove off towards the club.

Ten minutes later they arrived at a small club just outside of town. The neon sign glowed 'Seijiro' brightly as the guard let them in. The club was dark and smelled of perfume and cologne as the strobe lights danced across the people on the dance floor, making them appear to move in slow motion.

"Let's sit over there near the stage." Megumi yelled over the loud music as they moved to the table near the back of the club.

The small stage was lined with amplifiers, guitars, drums and other instruments as a few electricians tried to make some last minute adjustments before the band came on.

"Good table, Megumi."

"Yeah, we can really see the band great from here."

The girls sat three rows back from the stage and they had a good view of everything in the club. A waitress came up and asked them what they wanted to drink and they ordered before she left to get them. Megumi looked to the bar and saw a tall man about six feet tall with long black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, "Hey Kaoru, check out the bartender."

Kaoru looked over at him and smiled, "Cute, but he looks old enough to be my father."

"Well you said you like older men, Kaoru."

"Yes, but not that old, Misao. I'm looking for a guy in his twenties. How about you?"

"Twenties, how about you, Megumi?"

"Any age is fine with me, as long as he's cute and fun."

Misao and Kaoru gave her a disgusted look and laughed as the waitress came back and gave them their drinks before heading off to another table. Soon the DJ announced the arrival of the band and everyone on the dance floor went and sat down as they waited for the band to come out.

"Who's playing tonight?" Misao asked

"Don't know, but I hope they're good."

A few minutes later the man from the bar came on stage and tested the microphone before speaking, "Good evening and thank you for coming to Seijiro. We have a group of very talented young men performing for us tonight and I hope you'll enjoy them and make them feel welcome. Please put your hands together for the Blood Warriors!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the band came on stage and quickly set up and tuned their instruments. Four young men made up the band and they all seemed to be in their late teens or early twenties. One was about six feet tall with short, spiky brown hair and wore a red bandana around his head, his deep brown eyes were shining with excitement as he tuned his guitar. The drummer had shoulder length red hair with blonde streaks and violet eyes, a smile was playing on his lips as he spoke to one of the electricians. The bass player was well over six feet with short black hair and ice blue eyes, concentration obvious on his handsome face as he got ready to play. The last band member appeared to be the lead guitarist. He was about 5'7 with waist length blood red hair put up into a ponytail on top of his head, his eyes were shielded by his long bangs and his long black jacket gave him a mysterious look as he tuned his guitar and tested the microphone.

A few minutes later the one with the black jacket smiled and leaned into the microphone, "Good evening everyone, I hope you're having as much fun as we are, it's an honor being able to play here at Seijiro and I promise you won't be disappointed. We're going to play a few of our favorite songs and then we'll take some requests, so let's get started and get STUPEFIED!" he shouted the final word and the band started playing Disturbed's song 'Stupify.' Everyone got up and started dancing to the song and the girls looked at each other smiling brightly, "They're good."

"They are, and they're cute too." Misao said

"I want to know who the singer is, he is fine!" Kaoru said looking at the man singing. He had a beautiful voice and had incredible skill with the guitar. She looked closer and noticed something on his left cheek, "Hey girls, look at the singer's left cheek."

"What is it?"

They looked up to the stage and could vaguely make out the outline of what Kaoru was talking about, "Is that a scar?"

"I think so, Misao, how do you think he got it?" Megumi asked

"Don't know, but if I get hold of him I'll ask."

"Oh, go Kaoru! Go Kaoru!"

"Shut up Misao."

The band finished the song and everyone cheered loudly, the singer smiled and cleared his throat slightly before speaking again, "Thank you, I'd like to take you back in time a little bit now, this song is old but it's one of my favorites and I hope it's one of yours as well. This song is by Guns n Roses and it's called 'Paradise City.'"

The band began to play and everyone got a dance partner and began to move to the song. Kaoru watched the singer's hands as they skimmed across the fret board. She'd always loved to watch guitarists play but for some reason this man was different. He couldn't have been more than twenty, his face was young but handsome, the scar on his left cheek doing nothing to hinder his looks. She felt a strange aura coming from him and she hoped she'd be able to talk to him later.

On stage the singer felt a person staring at him strangely and he glanced up from under his bangs, catching a glimpse of a pretty young girl with deep blue eyes. During the instrumental part of the song he moved over to the guitarist with the brown hair and leaned against his shoulder to talk to him, "See the girls in the third row?"

"Yeah, I'm going for the girl in the blue."

"You go ahead and take her, Sano, I think I'll take her friend in the red."

He went back to the microphone and picked up with the song and finished off before everyone cheered and clapped. The band played several more songs by several different bands including Motely Crue, Linkin Park, and Disturbed. After nearly an hour the singer wiped some sweat from his brow and cleared his throat again, "Alright, we're gonna play one more song for ya, it's a slower song by Disturbed and it was requested by one of the young ladies out there and it's called 'Darkness'."

The song progressed and soon the beautiful voice of the singer rang out in the quiet of the room, seeming to mesmerize everyone with his voice.

"He's got such a beautiful voice." Misao said dreamily

"I know, I wonder if he's single."

"Back off, Megumi, the singer is mine."

"Touchy, aren't we, Kaoru?"

"No, I'm just tired of you always getting the cute ones is all."

They all looked back to the band and suddenly the singer lifted his head and met eyes with Kaoru, surprising her with the intensity of his gaze. His eyes were a pale silver and they shone brightly even in the dim lighting, Kaoru stared back at him, entranced by his eyes. Suddenly he grinned widely and winked at her, getting a flush from Kaoru as he lowered his head and went back to singing, his bangs once again shielding his eyes.

"He just winked at me." Misao said happily

"No he didn't! He winked at me!" Megumi said confidently

"Well... whoever he winked at they're lucky." Kaoru said softly, still in shock

The song ended and the band took a bow, "Thank you, everybody, you're terrific. We had a great time playing for you tonight and I hope you all get home safely, thanks again guys, have a great time! Good night, love ya!" he blew a kiss to the audience and he and his band took a final bow before leaving the stage.

The DJ started playing again and everyone went back to the dance floor, "I wish they'd played more." Megumi huffed

"Me too, they were so good."

"They were, I wonder what the singer's name is?" Kaoru wondered as she looked around, hoping to see him somewhere but she saw only an empty stage and a swarm of dancers moving to a rap song.

"Forget about it, let's dance. Come on, Kaoru."

"You two go ahead, Misao, I'm going to sit here, I hate this song."

"Suit yourself, let's go Megumi."

They went out to the dance floor and started dancing to the beat alongside some cute guys. Kaoru smiled at them, they weren't that bad at dancing, unlike her, "It's a shame he left, I wanted to dance with him or at least get his name."

But what Kaoru didn't realize was that the band hadn't left just yet. They were all sitting at the bar getting a drink, blending in perfectly with the crowd as they caught their breath from their performance, getting ready to have some fun themselves.

That's all for chapter 1, please R&R and let me know if I should continue or not with this story. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. The Mysterious Singer

Kenshin Rock!

Chapter 2- The Mysterious Singer

(At the Bar)

"That was our best performance yet."

"I agree, Sano, but it would've been better is Aoshi here hadn't tuned his bass wrong."

"My bass was tuned just fine, Kenji, it was you who was off." Aoshi said defensively, not bothering to look at the young drummer beside of him.

"Yeah right, it sounded fine back stage but it seemed to get sick at the last minute. Kind of like your last date, huh Aoshi?"

"Shut up, Kenji! At least I've had dates, unlike a certain little red-hared drummer I know."

"I've had dates."

"Kenji," Sano leaned over and put his arm around his shoulders, "making out with your pillow doesn't count as a date, buddy."

"Screw you, Sanosuke!"

Everyone laughed as Kenji turned red, it was never hard to get him to blush. Kenji pushed Sanosuke away from him and looked over at the bartender, "What'd you think of our performance, Hiko?"

The bartender came over and smiled at them, mischief sparkling in his dark eyes, "It was fine, me and Koji had bets on who's instruments would break first but we both lost."

"It's nice to know that the condition of our instruments is your source of amusement, Hiko." Kenji said sarcastically rolling his eyes, taking a sip of his drink.

"You seen any hot babes here tonight?" Sanosuke asked with a grin

"Your age yes, my age no. I don't look too close at the kids, it makes me feel like an old pervert."

"You are an old pervert, though."

Hiko glared at Aoshi and threw a rag at him, getting chuckles out of the others, "What were you boys saying about dates any ways?"

"We were picking on Kenji because he's never had a real date." Sano said poking the red head.

"I've had dates, I just don't care to mention them."

Hiko chuckled and scratched his chin, "I don't remember the last time I went out on a date."

"I do, it was back in the stone age when you dated Wilma Flinstone."

Everyone busted up laughing and Hiko gave Sanosuke a look that would kill if it were possible, "Don't you have girls to torment?"

Sanosuke looked around and spotted Megumi sitting with Kaoru and Misao as a disco song came on, "Yes I do, as a matter of fact, see ya later, guys."

"I might as well go too, I saw a girl earlier I thought was cute, see ya, Kenji."

"Go get her, Aoshi. Good luck Sano."

Sanosuke and Aoshi went up to the table where Kaoru and the girls were sitting and flashed big smiles, "Hello ladies."

The girls gave them the once over and smiled, "Hi."

"Care to dance, beautiful?" Sanosuke asked holding his hand out to Megumi.

"I'd love to, bye girls."

Sanosuke led Megumi to the dance floor and Aoshi held his hand out to Misao, smiling mysteriously at her, "Would you dance with me?"

"Sure, bye, Kaoru."

"Bye, be sure to get his number."

"I plan to."

Aoshi chuckled as they followed Sanosuke and Megumi to the dance floor and began to move to the fast beat of the music. Sano put his arm around Megumi's waist and leaned against her ear, "What's you name pretty lady?"

"Megumi Takani, and you are?"

"Sanosuke Sagara."

"You were great up there, Sanosuke, you were one of the guitarists, right?"

"Yeah, I played rhythm, did you enjoy the performance?"

"Most definitely, especially the cute guitarist."

"You mean me, right?"

"Who else?"

Sanosuke smiled and spun her around a couple of times before pulling her against him again, "So, are you free or do I have to beat up your boyfriend and kidnap ya?"

"I'm free but are you able to handle me?"

"I'll find out."

Without warning Sanosuke dipped Megumi and placed a kiss to her lips before letting her back up, a smug grin on his face, "I think I can handle you."

Megumi simply smiled, "You're quick on the move, aren't you?"

"That's the only way to be."

They both laughed and continued to dance as Sanosuke glanced at Aoshi and chuckled when he saw his arms around Misao, _"I wonder if he'll get her number?"_

The song ended and the four went back to the table where Kaoru was waiting, "Did you guys have fun?"

"Oh yes, these guys aren't only cute and can sing but they can dance too." Misao hugged Aoshi and Kaoru shook her head at her hyper, partly drunk friend.

"We're gonna go talk to the rest of our gang and find out the agenda for the evening and then we'll be back."

"I'll be here, Sanosuke." Megumi winked at him and he went back to the bar.

Aoshi leaned close to Misao and asked her something, getting her to giggle and write something down on a napkin, "See ya later, Aoshi."

"You certainly will."

Aoshi left and Kaoru gave Misao the 'I can't believe you' look, "Did you give him your number?"

"No, I gave him yours."

Kaoru slapped her playfully on the arm and they all laughed, listening to the old love song that was playing.

Kenji smiled as his friends came back and tossed his hair over his shoulder, smiling evilly, "How'd it go?"

"I got a girlfriend." Sanosuke beamed proudly

"How much drugs did you use on her?" Hiko asked, getting Sanosuke to give him an unkind gesture.

"None, thank you. How did you do, Aoshi?"

"I got Misao's number."

"Oh! Go Aoshi!"

Kenji heard a chuckle beside him and looked over at the singer, seeing him take another sip from his glass, "What's wrong?"

He glanced over at Kenji and shrugged, "Nothing, why?"

"You haven't said anything since we got off stage, you sick?"

"No, I'm just thinking."

"That's dangerous."

The singer punched him in the arm and Kenji laughed, "What're you thinking so hard about?"

"The girl over there."

"Which one?"

"The one in the red shirt next to Sano's girl."

Kenji looked over and spotted Kaoru as she laughed at one of the guys on the dance floor, "Go talk to her."

"You know me, I don't break the ice too often."

"If you like her go for it."

"I'm trying to think of something to talk about with her. I doubt she knows much about guitar playing or killing people so I'm out of topics at the moment."

"Oh, you're hopeless! I'll be back."

"Where you going?"

"Trust me, I'll be back."

Kenji got up and went up to Kaoru, pulling out a chair and sitting in it backwards, "Hey girls."

"Hi."

"What's a bunch of pretty young ladies like you doing over here all by yourselves?"

"Watching those people make fools of themselves."

Kenji looked to the dance floor and saw a drunk trying to dirty dance, falling on his back every once in awhile, "I've danced like that once or twice, but I was sober so I didn't really have an excuse."

The girls laughed and Kenji grinned as the song changed to Metallica's 'Sabbra Cadabra.' He turned to Kaoru and held out his hand, "Dance with me."

"Me? I can't dance."

"Oh come on."

Kenji took her wrist and drug her onto the dance floor, smiling at the dirty look she was giving him, "What's your name?"

"Kaoru Kamiya."

"I'm Kenji Himura, nice to meet ya."

Kaoru couldn't help but smile at him, he was really cute and actually quite playful and she couldn't resist dancing with him, "Nice to meet you. You're the drummer, aren't you?"

"That's me, I wanted to play keyboards but my mother never trusted me around pianos so I got a drum set for my birthday instead."

Kaoru laughed and let him spin her around, "You're funny, how long have you been playing?"

"About eleven years, I started playing with my brother and his band when I was twelve."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"No way! You look like you're sixteen."

"I know, I'm just a big kid that never got out of puberty. So where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one, I'm single."

"A pretty girl like you is single?"

"Yeah, I'm shy."

"I'll get you over that. What'd you think of our singer?"

"Truthfully? I think he's cute, you are too but..."

"I know what you mean. What would you say if he asked you out?"

Kaoru flushed at the sudden question and decided to play with him, "That depends on if he asks me himself or not."

"If he did, what would you say?"

"I'm not telling you."

Kenji spun her around and wrapped his arms around her waist, running his fingers over her ribs, getting squeals from Kaoru as she tried to get away, "Stop! Kenji! I'm ticklish!"

"Tell me and I'll stop."

"Alright! I'd say yes! Now let me go!"

Kenji let her go and laughed when she punched him, "You're mean."

"I know, do you forgive me?"

Kaoru was about to say no but he pushed out his bottom lip and got the puppy dog eyes and she couldn't stay mad at him, he was just too cute, "Yes, I forgive you."

"Thank you."

The song ended and Kenji took her back to the table, getting Misao to laugh, "I'm proud of you, Kaoru, you finally caught one!"

"Shut up, Misao."

"You're a good dancer." Megumi said to Kenji

"Thanks, I think I'll stick to drums though. You were the one dancing with Sanosuke, weren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Megumi Takani and she's Misao Makimachi."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kenji Himura."

"Kenji's a sweetheart, he's like a big teddy bear."

Kaoru gave him a playful hug and Kenji returned it, "Got a hug after the first dance, I'm lucky."

The girls laughed and Kenji leaned close to Megumi, "A warning about Sano, he's known as the Hickey Man, so don't be surprised if you go home with a bunch of little red marks on your neck."

"I'll keep that in mind." Megumi laughed

"Hey Kenji! Come here!"

Kenji looked to the bar and saw the singer waving him over, "I gotta go, the warden's calling me back to my cell."

Kenji left and the girls laughed at the comment, "He's so cute."

"Yeah, if you can't get the singer, Kaoru, go for Kenji." Misao said playfully

"I will."

Kenji went back to the bar and sat beside of the singer, smiling happily, "Yeah?"

"What were you doing over there for so long?"

"Finding out info."

"And?"

"Well, she's single and she thinks you're cute and that's all I'm saying."

"You didn't get her name or anything?"

"Oh I got her name but if you want to know it you gotta find out on your own."

The singer gave him a cold glare and Hiko laughed at him, "Just go talk to her, the worst she can do is turn you down, or kick you, whichever comes first."

"Thanks for the comfort, Fred, I'll see ya later. Say hi to Wilma for me."

Hiko glared at him and Kenji laughed, getting Hiko to hit him upside the head with a wet cloth.

The girls were laughing at one of the drunks passing by as he waved at them and Megumi suddenly poked Kaoru in the shoulder, "Here comes your singer, Kaoru."

"He's probably coming to ask you to dance, Megumi."

"I'm hoping."

Kaoru turned her attention to her drink and suddenly heard a deep, familiar voice beside her, "Hey there."

She looked up and came eye to eye with the singer, holding back her shock with a smile, "Hello, what brings you over here?"

"Getting away from my band and besides I don't really need a reason to come and talk to a pretty girl, do I?"

"No, just curious is all, you were awesome up there, you have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you, I hope my band wasn't bothering you guys too much."

"No not at all, Sanosuke is charming." Megumi said

"Yeah and Aoshi's really cool."

"And Kenji's a sweetheart, he's a little hyper, though."

"That's Kenji for ya, he's been hyper as long as I've known him, especially when he drinks."

An old, old, OLD ( did I mention old?) rap song came on and the singer glanced over towards the DJ, "Oh I know he's not actually playing this! Excuse me for a second ladies, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked

"I'm going to go kill a DJ."

The girls laughed and watched as he went up to the DJ stand. He spoke to him for a minute and the DJ nodded before he came back to the table, "Sorry, I hated that song the first time I heard it and I hate it now."

"It is a pretty bad song, isn't it?"

"Bad isn't the word, I'm just glad no one requested it for us to play."

The girls laughed and a slow song came on, the singer stood up and offered his hand to Kaoru, "Dance with me."

"I... I don't know..."

"Come on, it's a good song."

"You should dance with Megumi or Misao, they're a lot better than I am."

"I don't want to dance with them, I wanna dance with you, now come on."

The singer put his arm around her waist and lifted her up, getting a startled cry from her as he carried her to the dance floor. He set her down and Kaoru flushed, "I can't slow dance."

"It's alright, put your hands on my shoulders and follow my lead."

Kaoru reluctantly rested her hands on his shoulders and allowed him to lead her as he put his hands on her waist, "See, this isn't so bad, is it?"

"No, I just... didn't expect you to dance with me, I thought you'd pick Megumi."

"She's cute but she's nothing compared to you, I've been wanting to dance with you since I first saw you."

Kaoru smiled and looked at her feet, unsure of what to say to him. She couldn't believe she was actually dancing with the cute singer. She was so anxious to meet him before but now that she was actually dancing with him she didn't know what to do.

"What's your name?" he asked rather softly

"Kaoru Kamiya, what's yours?"

"Kenshin, Kenshin Himura."

"Kenshin... I like that name, are you related to Kenji?"

"Yeah, he's my little brother."

"You and Kenji look so much a like, how do I tell you apart?"

"Kenji has blonde streaks in his hair and wears schoolboy clothes. I always have my hair up and I wear black and dress cool."

Kaoru giggled and looked up into his eyes, gasping when she saw them. When he'd looked at her from on stage his eyes seemed to be silver, but now that she was up close she could see that they were actually a piercing amber color. He apparently noticed the confusion on her face and smiled at her, "What?"

"Your eyes... they were silver on stage but now they're gold."

Kenshin laughed, "Everyone says my eyes look silver on stage. It's just the lights, though, they shine on my eyes weird and make them look silver."

"Oh, I see, how long have you been playing?"

"About fifteen years, I started playing when I was ten."

"You're twenty-five?"

"I sure am, why?"

"You look eighteen."

"It's a curse, so where's your fella?"

"I don't have one, I'm looking though. How about you, where's your girlfriend?"

"I'm single, girls are afraid of me."

"Why?"

"My eyes creep them out and... I guess because I'm too cold hearted, I don't know how to open up to girls the way they want me to."

"I don't think you're cold hearted, you seem like a very good person. I think that people see you and automatically think you're just a punk or a bad boy but I think you're really kind."

Kenshin smiled and put his forehead against hers, "Thanks, it's really nice to hear that. So are you having fun?"

"Very much, I love this song."

"It's pretty but there's only one thing wrong."

"What's that, Kenshin?"

"We need to be closer, like this." he put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her against his chest, getting a gasp from Kaoru as she realized how close they were.

She tensed up against him and he chuckled softly, whispering reassuringly in her ear, "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know, but..."

"Just relax. I won't let anything happen to you out here, I promise."

Kaoru smiled at his words and rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying the closeness now as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The song ended and went to a techno beat and Kenshin grinned, "You like this song?"

"Yeah but I can't dance to it."

"So, let's just go with it."

Kaoru smiled and pulled away from him, "I don't think so, maybe later."

She started back to the table but Kenshin caught her arm and pulled her back, "What're you doing?"

"Dancing." he grinned and picked her up, spinning her around several times before setting her down. She wobbled back and forth, her dizziness causing her to fall forward but Kenshin saw it coming and caught her, "Falling for me already, huh Kaoru?"

Kaoru playfully hit him and laughed, "You're a jerk!"

"Thanks, that's better than what most people call me."

Out of nowhere Sanosuke came up and put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder, "Hey, me and the others are leaving."

"Already? It's not like you to bail so soon, Sano."

"Well... Aoshi and Kenji are going home, I'm going with Megumi."

"Oh, I see, alright I'll see ya later, be careful driving home, man."

"I will, see ya later, Missy."

Kaoru glared at him as he left and turned to Kenshin, raising an eyebrow, "Missy?"

Kenshin chuckled and shook his head, "Don't mind, Sano, that's just his way of saying he likes you."

"Nice to know at least one guy likes me."

"I like you."

Kaoru blushed but smiled, letting him spin her into his arms before he dipped her. Kaoru squealed, surprised by the sudden dip but laughed as he pulled her back up, "You dance too fast, Kenshin, I can't keep up."

"You don't have to, just have fun."

"I'm having fun, are you?"

"Absolutely."

Kenshin dipped her again but this time he followed her and pressed his mouth against hers in a kiss. Kaoru gasped and froze, unsure if she should respond to him or not as he pulled her back up, his mouth never leaving hers. After a minute she began to relax, letting her eyes drift shut as she started to enjoy the kiss, then she suddenly felt rough, calloused hands on her stomach and her eyes shot open in shock. She pushed him away and Kenshin gave her a confused look, "What is it?"

"I... I can't do this."

Kaoru took off into the crowd and Kenshin went after her, the swarm of dancers making hard for him to follow, "Kaoru! Wait!"

Kaoru ran out the back door and touched her fingers to her lips, still feeling Kenshin's there, "I can't believe he did that. And I can't believe I let him."

"Hey cutie."

She looked over and saw a scruffy looking man in his thirties, a beer in his hand as he tried to support himself against the wall. She smiled and turned away, knowing not to engage in any conversation with him.

"You up for some fun?"

"No thanks."

She turned to go back inside, thinking it would be safer to deal with Kenshin than the drunken man next to her. But before she could reach the door the man caught her wrist and pulled her back, "Where you going?"

"Inside, now let me go!"

"Ah come on, cutie, there's no one around."

He moved to kiss her but Kaoru turned her head and tried to push him away, making him angry, "Stop fighting, it won't hurt."

"I don't care if it will or not, let me go!"

"Oh come on, you know you want it."

"No I don't! Stop it! Let go of me!"

Out of nowhere someone came up and roughly shoved the man away from Kaoru and she heard a familiar, welcome voice, "Guys like you don't get a hint do you?"

Kaoru looked up and was relieved to see Kenshin standing next to her, holding his arm out protectively in front of her as he confronted the man.

"What's your problem? We were just having fun."

"Fun? You call an innocent girl trying to push you away saying 'stop' and 'let me go' fun? I suggest you do as she said and leave before I help you."

"Hey come on, she wanted it, didn't you, baby?"

The man reached for Kaoru and Kenshin caught his wrist, bringing him eye to eye with the man, "Touch her and I will kill you. The girl asked you to leave and I suggest that you just that, otherwise you won't wake up in the morning, do you understand me?"

The man pulled away from Kenshin and walked off, Kaoru sighed in relief and sunk to the ground, hiding her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Kenshin's deep, gentle voice as he knelt next to her, "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine, thank you."

"Why'd you run off like that?"

"Because... I... I was afraid."

"Why? I wasn't hurting you, was I?"

"No, but... I don't hardly know you and you just... kissed me... it... it startled me and I didn't know what to do. Then that creep showed up and I didn't defend myself and I'm embarrassed..."

A tear fell from Kaoru's eyes and she turned her gaze to the ground, too ashamed to look Kenshin in the eyes. Suddenly she felt Kenshin's hand on her cheek, gently wiping the tear away before he lifted her gaze to meet his with surprisingly gentle fingers, "I'm sorry, you're right, I shouldn't have touched you but... something just came over me, I couldn't help it. It's not everyday I have a beautiful girl in my arms dancing with me. I truly am sorry, can you forgive me?"

Kaoru gazed into his amber eyes and saw genuine regret there and she smiled, "Yes, I'm sorry too, it was a good kiss, though."

Kenshin chuckled and helped her to stand before a car drove by honking. Kenshin waved once he saw it was Kenji and Aoshi, shaking his head as he laughed to himself, "I won't see them for two days."

"Why?"

"Because they'll be passed out somewhere from a hangover and staying up until two in the morning playing Street Fighter."

Kaoru giggled and shivered as a cold wind blew up her short tank top. Kenshin saw this and watched her cover her arms, "You cold, Kaoru?"

"A little, it's chilly out here."

"Here, take this," Kenshin shrugged out of his black jacket and draped it over Kaoru's shoudlers, getting a protest from her as he did so.

"No, you'll get cold, you only have a T-shirt..."

"And you have on less than I do, I don't get cold easily. Besides, the last thing I'd want is for you to catch a cold from me running you off into the chilly night air."

Kaoru smiled and slipped her arms into the jacket, looking down to see that it almost touched the ground with her short frame, the sleeves completely covering her hands, making her look like a two year old wearing her father's coat. She smiled and turned to Kenshin, "How do I look?"

Kenshin smiled, "Cute, it looks better on you than me."

"I think I'll keep it then."

"Then I'd have to come find you and take it back."

"I can beat you, you're just a jerk."

"Hey."

Kenshin laughed and playfully defended her punches as she swung at him, letting her hit him in the chest, "See, you're not so tough."

"I'm a guitarist and singer, not a fighter."

Kaoru smiled and let him put his arm around her shoulders, leaning her head against his chest as another breeze came up, "Thanks for dancing with me, Kaoru."

"Anytime Kenshin."

Kaoru looked up and saw a strange twinkle in Kenshin's eyes, she couldn't tell if it was mischief or something else. Without knowing it she started to lean up to him, their lips almost touching when suddenly, "Hey Kaoru!"

They turned and saw Misao in the car, waving frantically at Kaoru, "Come on, let's get home, it's getting boring in there and I want to watch that movie before I pass out."

"Alright, thanks again for helping me, Kenshin."

"No problem, Kaoru, thanks for coming, will you be back for our next show?"

"When is it?"

"It's next weekend, same time, same place."

"I'll be here."

Kenshin walked her to the car and smiled at Misao, "Be careful, there's a bunch of maniacs out right now, including Sano and Kenji."

"We'll be careful, see ya later, singer!" Misao waved and Kenshin smiled

"Bye Kenshin."

Kenshin waved at Kaoru as they drove off, watching them go around a corner before going back inside to get a drink. Hiko came up to him and smiled, "Where's your date?"

"She left, she's coming back next week though."

"Oh, so you finally found a girlfriend, huh, Kenshin?"

"Not exactly, at least not yet."

Hiko shook his head and did a double take, cocking his head to one side as he gave Kenshin a strange look, "Hey Kenshin?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your jacket?"

That's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the confusion I caused, I wrote chapter 1 at two in the morning, guess I should stop eating candy before bed (not) lol. Hope you liked chapter 2, more coming soon, let me know what you think.

P.S. Sorry this chapter was so long, I couldn't figure out when to stop. Hehe :).


	3. The Unexpected Visitor

Kenshin Rock!

Chapter 3- The Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note: Possible spoiler for those who haven't seen 'Freddy vs Jason', so if you like Freddy and Jason and haven't seen the movie you'll probably get upset at me for telling you what happened. Sorry that's just how the story came out, please forgive me :(. Any ways, enjoy chapter 3, hope you like it.**

Kaoru and Misao went back to Kaoru's apartment and locked the door after they took off their shoes, happy to be home after the long night. Misao took her hair down and flopped on the couch, turning on the TV, "That was a blast! I can't wait until next weekend."

"Me either, so how'd things go with you and Aoshi?"

"Fine, he's kind of quiet though."

"Oh don't worry, Misao, you'll get him over that soon enough."

"I intend to try at least. So how did you and the singer do?"

Kaoru remembered what had happened between her and Kenshin and a flush came to her face as she remembered the kiss he'd given her, "It was ok, he's nice but..."

"But what?"

"Never mind, it's nothing."

"Oh, did you get a smooch Kaoru?"

Kaoru glared at Misao and pointed to the TV, "Just shut up and watch your movie!"

"Watch it with me."

"What is it?"

"Freddy vs Jason."

"A horror flick? Misao you know those movies give you nightmares."

"So, they're cool but I don't like to watch them alone, watch it with me, Kaoru, please, please, please!"

"Oh alright, if you'll shut up I'll watch it with you."

"Yeah!"

Misao put on the movie and Kaoru sat beside her on the couch, watching quietly as her friend freaked out over the blood and gore Freddy and Jason caused on their rampage. About halfway through the movie Kaoru started to doze off, letting her head rest against the back of the sofa as Jason killed people. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard a shrill scream, feeling Misao arms wrap tightly around her neck, "Misao? What's wrong?"

"Freddy just tore a girl's nose off!"

"Oh you little freak! Get off of me! Go hug your pillow and leave my neck alone!"

Misao went back to her side of the couch and hugged the large throw pillow close to her as the movie progressed. Kaoru kept a cautious eye on Misao just in case she tried to choke her again, but before the movie could end Kaoru closed her eyes and let sleep claim her, dreaming of the mysterious singer that she just couldn't seem to get out of her mind.

The next morning Kaoru woke up to the sound of pans clattering. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and went to the kitchen to see Misao cooking. She looked up from the stove and smiled cheerfully at Kaoru, "Good morning Kaoru."

"Morning Misao, how'd the movie end?"

"Jason cut Freddy's head off and he winked at the very end so it means that there's probably going to be a sequel."

"Most likely, those movies usually end up with at least two sequels."

"Yeah I guess, and speaking of sequels are you looking forward to episode two in 'Operation Seduce Cute Singer?'"

Kaoru flushed, "No! Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Don't tell me you've already given up? Come on, Kaoru, if I didn't have Aoshi I'd go for him."

"I haven't given up, I just... haven't really come up with a good strategy yet, but give me time, I'll come up with something. Maybe I can put a cage out and lead him into it."

They laughed, the image of the cute singer getting caught in a cage entering both of their minds. The door suddenly opened and in stepped a happy looking Megumi, she tossed off her shoes and sat down daintily in the chair next to Kaoru, "Good morning ladies."

"Morning Megumi, so where were you last night?" Misao asked as she brought breakfast to the table.

"I was hanging out with a cute guitarist."

"Sanosuke, right?"

"Yes, he's really charming and funny, he and I are going out later today for lunch."

"Good for you, Megumi, looks like you got yourself a boyfriend."

"I sure do, and how did you girls do?"

"I'm waiting to see if Aoshi will call me or not and Kaoru's plotting on how to get the singer."

"Really? Try putting out a cage and luring him into it."

"That's exactly what I said while ago." Kaoru said, starting to laugh again. The others giggled and changed the subject to clothes and shopping for next weekend. After breakfast they sat in the livingroom and watched one of the talk shows that was on, laughing as the lie-detector tests revealed that the men were lying, knowing full well that the women were going to kill the men who failed. During the middle of the show the phone rang and Kaoru answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi, is Misao there, it's Aoshi."

"Oh sure, hold on a second, hey Misao, phone."

Misao got up and took the phone from Kaoru, "Hello? Oh hi Aoshi, what're you doing? Me? Not much. When? This afternoon? Sure I'd love to. See you then, bye Aoshi."

Misao hung up and jumped up and down excitedly in front of the TV, "Guess what!"

"What?" Megumi asked, smiling at the bouncing girl

"Aoshi asked me out to lunch today."

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked

"To that café outside of town, the one called 'Heart of Sword.'"

"Really? That's where Sanosuke and I are going."

"Cool, a double date! You wanna come along, Kaoru? I'm sure we can get your singer to come."

"I don't think so, Misao, I'll stay here and watch Jerry Springer, that's more exciting than watching you four drool and slobber on each other."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"No."

"Fine then, I'm going to go find something to wear."

Misao bounced off to her room and Kaoru and Megumi laughed at her eagerness, "Aren't you going to find something to wear too, Megumi?"

"I already know what I'm going to wear. You know that little tight green sun-dress with the gold flowers on it?"

"Oh yeah, Sanosuke will love that."

"I'm hoping."

Misao came back in and turned around a couple of times, letting them see her outfit which was a purple spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of cut off jeans, "What do you think guys?"

"It's cute Misao, Aoshi will like it."

"Thanks, where's your outfit Megumi?"

"In my closet, I'd better go change so I won't be late."

Megumi left to her room and Misao sat next to Kaoru as a woman slapped her husband for cheating on her, "Are you sure you don't want to come, Kaoru?"

"I'm sure, I'd cramp your style any ways."

Out of nowhere they heard a scream and Megumi came in holding her neck, her face blood red, "What's wrong Megumi?"

"I'm going to kill Sanosuke!"

"Why?"

"Look at my neck!"

Megumi moved her hands and Kaoru and Misao busted up laughing. On both sides of her neck were bright red hickeys, not even close to being hidden, "I see... you and Sanosuke... had a good time last night... Megumi..." Misao managed to stutter out between laughs

"It's not funny! I can't wear my hair down like this!"

"I guess you should've listened to Kenji when he warned you about the Hickey Man." Kaoru said giggling, unable to hold back her laughter as she looked at Megumi's perplexed face.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to live with it."

Megumi flopped down on the couch and Misao bounded to the hall closet, looking for something. Kaoru and Megumi watched things come flying out of the closet and finally decided to ask "What're you looking for, Misao?"

"A jacket, you have one, Megumi?"

"No, I believe you should take the man's and let him come get it back later."

"Oh, no wonder you never have any jackets," Misao looked over and her face lit up when she saw a jacket on the counter, "How cool! Is this yours Kaoru?"

Kaoru and Megumi looked at the jacket and shook their heads, "It's not mine, but it looks familiar, are you sure it's not yours, Misao?"

"I'm sure, it's too long for me, besides, I don't normally wear black."

Kaoru stared at the jacket for several moments, trying to think of where she'd seen it before. It was so familiar and she knew she'd seen it before but she couldn't think of where. Then suddenly it hit her, she knew where the jacket came from and gasped, "Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"I know who's jacket that is."

"Whose?" both girls asked

"I... it's Kenshin's..."

"Kenshin? Who's Kenshin?" Misao asked, arching an eyebrow

"Kenshin's the singer from last night, I can't believe I forgot to give him back his jacket! He must be so mad at me!"

"How did you get the singer's jacket Kaoru?" Megumi asked, playfully poking her.

"We... we were outside and it was cold... and he... lent it to me."

"Well now you have an excuse to go and see him again. I can ask Aoshi where he lives and you can personally take it back to him."

"No, I'll just wait until next weekend and give it to him then."

"Coward!" Misao and Megumi yelled together, throwing pillows at her

"Proud of it!"

MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN

Aoshi hung up the phone and smiled to himself, not noticing his red hared friend next to him, "Who was that, Aoshi?"

"Misao, we're going out for lunch."

"Oh! Go Aoshi! Got a date already! You must've really laid one on her last night, didn't ya?"

"Shut up, Kenji, I did no such thing, I simply asked her for her number and she gave it to me and I called and asked if she wanted to go to lunch. Nothing more, nothing less."

"For now any ways, by the way, did you see Sano?"

"Yeah, he just came in a couple of hours ago, he looks beat."

"Who looks beat?"

They looked over and saw a frazzled looking Sanosuke, his hair in disarray and his clothes crumpled from where he'd slept in them, "We were talking about you. So where were you last night, man?"

"Out with Megumi, that girl really knows how to party."

"I believe it from the looks of you. And speaking of looks, has anyone seen Kenshin?"

"I think he's still asleep." Sanosuke said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Let's go bug him then." Kenji laughed and took off down the hall, Sanosuke and Aoshi close behind.

Kenji cautiously opened the door to his brother's room and peaked in at the sleeping singer, an evil smile coming to his face as he figured out a way to annoy his older brother. He crept up to the bed and gently poked Kenshin in the ribs, causing him to kick out at his attacker before rolling over. Kenji giggled and pulled Kenshin's ponytail to the front to tickle his face, getting a groan out of him as he swung at the annoyance, "Bug off man! I'm tired!"

"Kenshin... it's the boogy man... I've come to eat your brains... what little you have..."

Aoshi and Sanosuke laughed at the daring young man, they did a lot of things to Kenshin but going around him in his sleep wasn't one of them. The last time they'd done that they ended up against the wall, quickly figuring out that Kenshin didn't like to be bothered while he was asleep. Kenshin was a defensive sleeper but deep down they knew that he would never hurt his younger sibling, at least not on purpose. (Or at least not while others were around to be witnesses to the crime.)

Kenji moved back as Kenshin rolled over, swinging at him again. He waited for a couple of minutes before he reached over to tickle him but just as he touch him, Kenshin grabbed his wrist and the collar of his shirt, pulling him down onto the bed. He sat on top of Kenji and pinned his wrists down, his amber eyes cold but slightly amused as he glared at his little brother, "Give me one reason not to strangle you, boogy man."

"Because you love me."

"Try another reason."

"Because good drummers are hard to find, besides I'm just too cute to strangle."

"You wish."

Kenshin ruffled his hair and went to his closet, throwing on a black T-shirt and an old pair of torn blue-jeans. He glanced over and smiled at Sanosuke and Aoshi, "I didn't expect to see you guys for at least two days."

"Why?" Sanosuke asked

"I figured you'd all be passed out from hangovers and from playing Street Fighter all night like you always do after a gig."

"Not this time, we skipped on the Street Fighter, we couldn't find the controllers. We found the game just not what we needed to play it." Aoshi said smiling

"I'm surprised you could find the door. How'd things go with Megumi, Sano?"

"Fine, we're going out for lunch later."

"Really? How many hickeys did you give her?"

"One or two... why?"

"Oh please! Sano, the last time you gave a woman only one hickey was when she passed out on you."

"Shut up Kenji, she passed out because she was drunk!"

"Of course she was drunk, Sano, the poor girl wouldn't have slept with you otherwise."

Sanosuke glared at Kenshin as Aoshi and Kenji laughed, "Where are you going to lunch, Sano?" Aoshi asked after he stopped laughing

"Heart of Sword café."

"That's where I'm taking Misao."

"Cool, how about all of us go, have a day out?"

"Sounds cool, you in big brother?"

"Sure, why not, who knows maybe we can find Kenji a girlfriend so he'll leave us alone."

They all laughed as they left the house and Kenji punched Kenshin in the arm, "You're a creep! You're always mean to me!"

"I know but I'm so good at it."

Kenji sulked away from him and caught up with Aoshi and Sanosuke at the van. Kenshin smiled wickedly and tapped Sanosuke on the shoulder, "Watch this, Sano."

"What're you gonna do?"

"Annoy Kenji."

Kenshin went up to him and put his arm around his shoulders, "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No, I learned to ignore you twenty years ago, and you're sitting in back this time!"

"That's what you think."

They both ran for the front and Kenji beat Kenshin to it but he simply jumped up next to him and hooked his arm around Kenji's waist, hauling the smaller boy out of the van and setting him on the ground before he sat in the front. Kenji glared at him angrily, "That wasn't fair, Kenshin!"

"I don't play fair, that's how I always win."

"Fine, but I call shotgun next time."

Kenshin jumped out and gave Kenji a hug, "I'm sorry, little brother."

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not," without warning Kenshin kissed Kenji on the forehead and ruffled his hair, "but I love ya any ways."

Kenji scowled at him and wiped his forehead roughly, "You gross little s.o.b! I aughta knock you out for that!"

"Don't be talking about our mother that way, she never once bit anyone, well... except Dad once or twice, but you're too young to know about that just yet."

Kenshin jumped into the van and everyone laughed, including Kenji as they all piled into the van and drove off, talking about the previous night's events and about what they were going to play at next weekend's gig. Sanosuke looked over at Kenshin and suddenly noticed something wrong with his friend, "Hey Kenshin?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your jacket at, man? I've never seen you without that thing."

Kenshin looked down at himself and shrugged as the others stared at him, "I don't know, I guess I lost it somewhere."

"Lost it? Please, you never go anywhere without that ugly jacket of yours!"

"My jacket's not ugly, Kenji, it's a little worn but that's why it's comfortable. I must've just forgotten it at Seijiro, I'll get it next weekend when we go to perform, I can live without it until then."

The others nodded and let the subject drop, not wanting to rub Kenshin the wrong way, he was always cranky when he didn't have his jacket, it was part of who he was and he just wasn't his usual self without it for some reason. After about an hour they pulled up in front of Kaoru's apartment and they got out, greeting Misao and Megumi as they came up to them.

"Hey guys, glad to see ya." Misao ran up and hugged Aoshi and Megumi went up to Sanosuke and punched him in the arm, "What was that for Megumi?"

"Look what you did to me!"

Megumi moved her hair and Sanosuke turned red as the others looked at the evidence of their time together the night before, "Sano... didn't you say you only gave her... one or two..." Kenji asked between snickers

"How many do you have? One... two... three... four... FOUR? Dang Sano! And I thought I was cruel to people." Kenshin chuckled at his bewildered friend.

Sanosuke gave a sheepish grin and scratched his head, "Sorry, I'll make it up to you."

Megumi reached up and plucked out a few of his hairs, smiling at his shocked expression, "You sure will, Sanosuke."

Megumi got into the van and everyone else snickered for a second before Misao spoke up, "We ready to go?"

"Where's Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, looking around for her

"She's not coming, she wants to watch Jerry Springer, oh yeah! Hey Aoshi, I forgot something, I'll be back."

Misao started up the stairs but Kenshin's voice stopped her, "Where's she at?"

"On the second floor, I'll tell her you're here, maybe that'll get her to come along."

Kaoru sat smiling at the TV as two women clawed at each other over a funny looking boyfriend they were both seeing. She chuckled and shut the TV off when she heard a tap on the door. She knew it was Misao, she had an annoying way of knocking that you just couldn't ignore no matter how hard you tried, "Go on Misao, I'm not coming with you."

The knocking persisted and Kaoru finally got frustrated and flung the door open "Misao I told you to..." She froze in mid sentence when she saw the person at the door, it wasn't Misao at all, instead it was the last person she ever expected to see.

The person smiled mysteriously at her and waved, "Nice to see you again, Kaoru."


	4. Pictures

Kenshin Rock!

Chapter 4-Pictures

Several people have asked me how old everyone is and so I'm finally going to tell you (yey!).

Megumi- 20

Kaoru- 19

Misao- 18

Kenshin- 25 (getting old isn't he? Lol)

Aoshi- 23

Kenji- 23

Sanosuke- 22

Hope that helped, here's chapter 4.

Kaoru just stood there with her mouth open, complete shock written all over her face as she stared at her visitor, "K...Kenshin?"

"The one and only, can I come in?"

"Oh, um... sure."

She stepped aside and let Kenshin in before she shut the door, "So... what brings you here, Kenshin?"

"Misao forgot her purse and I came to get it for her and to maybe convince you to come with us to lunch."

"The purse I can handle but I think I'll skip on the going with you."

"Why? Does Jerry actually have something happening today?"

Kaoru giggled, "Not really, same old stuff. You know, two girls fighting over one guy, husbands cheating."

"Oh, repeats, huh?"

"Basically, here's Misao's purse."

Kaoru handed Kenshin the purse and he playfully draped it over his shoulder, "Is it me?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes at him, "Oh definitely, the color is so you, Kenshin."

Kenshin chuckled and watched as a woman tried to bite one of the bouncers, "You sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'm sure, you all will be fine without me."

"But I might actually have to have a conversation with my brother."

Kaoru giggled and shook her head, "It won't kill you to talk to your brother, besides, I'll just be in the way."

Kenshin went up to her and took her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles gently, "Come with us, I'll be lonely without you."

Kaoru looked up at him and saw a blank face but his eyes said more than his words. They were soft and asking as they stared into hers, making her heart melt even as she forced herself to look at the ground, "You'll have more fun without me."

"Please Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked back up at him and was surprised to see that he looked sad, she couldn't stand it when he looked that way. After a moment she sighed harshly and shook her head, "Will you cry if I don't go with you?"

"I might."

"Fine! Let me change."

Kenshin smiled as she left down the hall, his amber eyes glittering with excitement. He heard a scream and looked over at the TV to see a very tall woman yanking out another's hair, finding out it was a wig. He shook his head, "Looks like me and Kenji."

He shut off the TV and looked around at the livingroom, a couch rested against the wall near the door and a brown coffee table sat in front of it. The TV was on the wall opposite in front of the couch and from where he was standing he could see straight out the window. Above the TV was a mantle with pictures and his curiosity got the best of him and he glanced over the numerous photographs there.

One had all three of the girls in graduation outfits holding their diplomas, another had Misao holding a mangy looking dog. One picture stood out at Kenshin and he smiled when he saw Kaoru in a hakama and gi holding a bokken and a trophy, apparently from a martial arts tournament, "I should've guessed she was a fighter."

Suddenly he saw a picture hidden behind all the others and he picked it up, blowing some of the dust off of it before his face lit up with an amused grin, "No way! This is too good."

The picture was of Kaoru, probably when she was eight or nine, she had on a bright pink, flowing dress with flowers scattered about on it here and there. She had her hair up in a bun and wore a feathery crown (like the ones you can get at the Dollar Store). In her hand she had a little mask and on her feet she had fake glass slippers and Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle, "I can't wait to ask her about this."

"Ask me about what, Kenshin?"

He looked over at Kaoru and smiled evilly, holding up the picture for her to see, "Is this you? Are you Cinderella or the fairy god mother?"

Kaoru turned the color of Kenshin's hair and tried to snatch the picture from him, "Give me that! Where'd you get it?"

"I found it on the mantle, you were really cute."

"I was ugly! Now give me that before I hurt you!"

They fought a minute over the picture before Kaoru finally got hold of it, trying to pull it away from Kenshin, "Let go!"

"Make me."

Kaoru smiled and stomped his foot, making him let go of the picture. She put it on the table and huffed at him, "You tell one person about that picture and I will kill you, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, let's go."

"Ladies first."

Kenshin held the door open and let Kaoru leave first but before he left he grabbed the picture from the table and put it in his pocket, shutting the door behind him as he followed Kaoru. Misao saw them coming and bounced up and down, "Yeah! You got her to come, how'd you do it?"

"I asked her and she said yes. Here's your purse."

Kenshin handed her the purse and she smiled, "Thanks, let's go!"

Misao got in the van and Kenshin helped Kaoru in before he got in himself and sat beside her. She poked him in the arm and smiled at him, "You looked really good with that purse."

"Really? I'm gonna have to get me one."

Everyone laughed and Sanosuke drove off towards the end of town. Once they reached the café they all piled out and found a table big enough for all of them to sit at. A waitress came by and they all ordered what they wanted and went off to get the order. As they waited the girls asked them about what they were going to play at Seijiro next weekend and they explained a few songs they were thinking about playing. Kenji was laughing at a weird face Kenshin was making at Misao and he glanced over to see a young girl sitting at a table by herself. She had long black hair tied into a half ponytail with a deep blue ribbon, she was reading something and from where Kenji was sitting he could tell that she was very pretty and couldn't help but stare at her.

Kenshin glanced at Kenji and noticed him looking at something behind them, he tapped Aoshi and pointed to Kenji, "Check out our drummer."

They all looked at him and saw his spaced out look as he looked gazed at something behind them. Kenshin turned around and spotted what he was looking at, a smile coming to his lips, "Oh I see, you found a pretty girl, go talk to her."

Kenji didn't answer, he just kept looking at the girl. Sanosuke leaned over and gently smacked him in the head, bringing him back to reality, "What?"

"That girl you're staring at, go talk to her."

"No, she wouldn't want to talk to me."

"I don't get you, you can talk to girls and break the ice for us but you can't do it for yourself."

"Well, I don't have to actually make the moves when it's your girls."

The guys all groaned and threw napkins at Kenji. Kenshin reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Just go and be yourself, it always works, girls can't resist you."

"You really think she'll talk to me?"

"I know she will, go on!"

Kenshin pushed him away from the table and Kenji went up to the girl, "Hi."

She looked up and smiled, "Hi."

"Mind if I sit?"

"No go ahead."

Kenji sat down and started a conversation with her, getting her to laugh almost instantly. Kenshin shook his head, "I love my little brother but there are times I truly worry about him."

"You think he'll get her number?" Sanosuke asked

"Probably."

The waitress came back with their orders and they started eating, keeping an eye on Kenji to see if he needed backup or not. After about ten minutes the girl got up to leave and Kenji shook her hand before she went off. He came back and sat down, a big smile on his face, "How'd it go, Romeo?" Aoshi asked

"Fine."

"Well give us details, Kenji." Kaoru said excitedly

"Well... her name's Chizuru and she's single. She lives a few blocks from the club and she said that she's going to come next weekend and watch us."

"Good, then you can impress her with your drumming skills."

"Girls normally go for the singer or the guitarists, drummers don't usually get the girl."

"All you gotta do is where something that will catch her eye." Misao said

"Yeah, girls like any guy in a band, it doesn't necessarily have to be the guitarists or the singer. Drummers usually have something to throw though is why we avoid you."

Everyone laughed at Megumi's comment, snickering at the playfully hurt look Kenji was giving her.

Kenshin poked him in the arm, getting his attention, "Did you get her number?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Kenji!"

Everyone near him hit him playfully and they all had a good laugh, amused by his innocence. After lunch the guys decided to go to and practice a little bit and the girls happily agreed to come along and listen, they all piled back into the van and drove off. Twenty minutes later they arrived at an old warehouse and they all went inside, to the girl's surprise it was quite nice inside, a contrast to the worn, rundown look on the outside. Sanosuke unlocked the door and everyone filed into a huge room, there were several large windows around the room, making it very easy to see without the lights turned on. There was a couch and a few beanbag chairs scattered around the coffee table and opposite the coffee table was a small stage with several instruments and a couple of amplifiers.

"This place is cool! How long you guys been playing here?" Misao asked

"Since we got together about ten years ago." Aoshi explained as he started tuning his bass.

"So you guys have basically grown up together?"

"Yeah, we all know good blackmail on each other, like the time that Kenshin..."

"Sano!"

Sanosuke smiled at the threatening glare Kenshin was giving him and took the warning, picking up his guitar and fiddling with it. Kenji set up his drums and Kenshin tuned his guitar as the girls sat down on the couch, eagerly waiting for them to start playing. It only took five minutes for them all to get set up and Kenshin smiled, pretending there was a large audience, "Glad to have all of you beautiful ladies here today, we're gonna play a few songs and you tell us what you think. This song is by Chevelle and it's called 'The Red.'"

They started playing and the girls couldn't help but be amazed at how well they played. Kaoru was very impressed with how professional they were, just an hour earlier they were acting like teenagers, throwing things at one another and insulting each others' heritage. But now they acted like there wasn't anything wrong at all, they didn't even seem to notice that there was a world around them, they simply concentrated on their music and seemed to be off in another world as they played flawlessly. The song ended and the girls clapped and cheered, Kenshin announced another song and they began to play again. The little concert lasted about twenty minutes and the girls cheered loudly after they were finished, "You guys are great! You're gonna knock em dead at Seijiro!"

"Misao's right, you guys are awesome."

"Thanks, that's only a few songs we're gonna play, we haven't figured out which other ones we're gonna do yet. Hiko wants at least a one hour show."

"He's rough on you isn't he?" Megumi asked

"Not really, we've known him for years, he's actually pretty nice to us. You should see what he does to bands he doesn't like."

The girls giggled as the guys came and sat down in the beanbags. They talked for a long time, telling past experiences and how they'd gotten the band together and what they planned to do after the show. Aoshi glanced at the clock and his eyes went wide, "It's four o'clock."

"No way! For real?" Sanosuke looked at the clock and chuckled, "Shoot! Sorry girls, we didn't mean to keep you this long."

"It's alright, I've enjoyed myself." Megumi said, playing with a strand of Sanosuke's hair

"Would you like to stay for dinner? It'll be late by the time we get you back."

"Sure, we'd like that."

"Cool, so who's got dinner duty?" Kenji asked

"I did it yesterday so don't ask me." Kenshin said smiling

"How about we all go and get whatever we want?" Aoshi asked

"Sounds good, wanna come girls?"

"Sure Sanosuke, let's go. You coming Kaoru?"

"You go ahead Misao, I've already been drug out once today."

"Alright, see ya later."

Aoshi, Sanosuke, Megumi, Misao and Kenji all left and locked the door behind them, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone. Kaoru stretched and smiled, "So... what do you want to do?"

"Don't know, wanna watch a movie?"

"As long as it's not Freddy vs Jason I'm fine."

Kenshin laughed, "Ok, I can live with that, I'll be right back."

Kenshin got up and left the room and Kaoru got up and looked around, there was a small book case in the far left corner and she glanced over the books on the shelves. One in particular caught her attention, it was a worn black book and she took it out and smiled at the cover, "Kenji and Kenshin."

She flipped through the pages and found that it was a photo album, there were numerous pictures of Kenshin and Kenji when they were little, one had Kenshin pushing Kenji on a swing when they were six or seven years old. Kaoru smiled at one she found at the next page, it was Kenshin when he was nine. He had his hair in its usual ponytail, wearing a blue gi and gray hakama, in his hand was a sword and a trophy was beside him and a medal was around his neck. Kaoru read the caption and smiled, "Kenshin's first tournament, he placed first in weapons and first in sparring."

Kaoru continued through the album and the last one she couldn't help but laugh at. She took it out and put the album back, sitting down with the picture. It was Kenshin when he was five, he had on a blue hat with a yellow feather and he had on an old style prince outfit, it looked like something an actor would wear in a Shakespeare play. He had a toy sword in his hand and he was grinning, looking ready to fight, "I think I've got my revenge."

Kenshin came back into the room holding a movie and he glanced at her, "What you got?"

"You made fun of me about being Cinderella, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well guess what," she held the picture up and smiled, "I found my prince charming."

Kenshin turned pink and glared at her, "Where'd you get that?"

"I found it and I'm keeping it."

"I don't think so, give it!"

Kenshin tried to grab the picture from her but she moved off the couch and laughed, "You're not getting this back, it's mine and I'm going to show Misao and Megumi."

"That's what you think."

Kenshin lunged at her and Kaoru tried to run but before she could get three feet she felt Kenshin wrap one of his arms around her waist, using the other to try and get the picture, both laughing loudly, "Give me the picture Kaoru!"

"No! I wanna keep it."

"It's mine, give it!"

Kaoru managed to pull away and attempted to run again but this time Kenshin put his arm over hers, pinning them against her as he used his free hand to grab hers, getting hold of the picture, "Got it! Give it to me!"

"No! Let go you jerk!"

They were so caught up in their little wrestling match that they didn't hear the door open or notice the people in the door watching them, "Hey Kenshin."

They froze and looked over to see the whole gang grinning at them, "Can't you at least get a room, man?" Sanosuke asked playfully

"Guys? Hey... um... it's not what you think."

Kenshin let go of her and snatched the picture from her as he did so, putting it behind his back, "What you got there big brother?"

"Nothing."

Kenshin went to put the picture back but Sanosuke ran after him and grabbed it, showing everyone as Kenshin yelled at him, "Sano! Don't show them that!"

The guys snickered and the girls cooed, "Oh, you were so cute, Kenshin." Misao said with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah Kenshin, I didn't know you were Prince Charming himself." Aoshi laughed, unable to hold back the smile he had playing on his face.

"Alright, laugh it up, I was a dork as a kid."

"I thought you were cute, besides, Mom worked hard on that outfit. You haven't changed at all, except you're a little taller, now all you need to do is find a princess and live happily ever after."

Everyone laughed as Kenshin went up and gave Kenji a noogy, playful anger in his eyes, "I wouldn't be talking, now let's all shut up and watch a movie."

"Sounds good."

They all sat down and sorted out dinner and started the movie. Kenji looked over at Kenshin and saw him sitting next to Kaoru, closer than he should've been. He leaned over and whispered to him, "I see you found your princess."

"Don't start with me, or I'll find Chizuru and tell her about what you were last Halloween, King Arthur."

Kenji took the hint and turned his attention back to the movie. About half way through the movie Aoshi and Sanosuke were cuddled up with Megumi and Misao, the movie turning sort of mushy as the hero found a girl he liked. Kaoru was enjoying the movie, it had adventure and romance, she glanced over at Kenshin and saw that he looked kind of bored, obviously not the helpless romantic type. She smiled and unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder, Kenshin glanced at her and smiled, not objecting to the gesture as he went back to watching the movie.

Finally the movie ended and everyone stretched, "That was a good movie."

"It was, kind of mushy though." Sanosuke complained

"There's nothing wrong with mushy." Megumi said, giving him a hug

"It's late, we need to get you girls home." Kenji said as he got the keys

"Yeah, let's go."

"We need to wait, Misao."

"Why Aoshi?"

"Look at Kenshin and Kaoru."

They all looked to where Aoshi was pointing and snickered at the sight. Kaoru had her head against Kenshin's shoulder as he rested his head on top of hers, both sound asleep, "Looks like they enjoyed the movie."

"I'm not waking them up, you remember what happened last time I was volunteered to wake up Kenshin." Sanosuke said playfully

"I'll do it, jeeze, I don't know why you all are so afraid of my brother."

"He's evil." Aoshi and Sanosuke said together, getting snickers out of the girls.

Kenji went up and gently tapped Kenshin on the shoulder, "Kenshin, hey Kenshin."

"What man?"

"It's time to go, we need to get the girls home, you wake up Kaoru and we'll meet you in the van."

"Alright."

Everyone left and Kenshin stretched the best he could. He looked down at Kaoru and couldn't help but smile, she was beautiful when she was asleep. He moved some hair out of her face and gently tapped her on the cheek, "Kaoru... Kaoru."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"It's time to leave."

Kaoru sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"I didn't mind, come on, lets get you home."

He held his hand out to her and helped her to stand when she took it. They went out to the van and Sanosuke drove off once they got in. About thirty minutes later they arrived at the girl's apartment the guys bid the girls goodnight. Kenshin helped Kaoru out of the van and she smiled, "Thanks."

"Mind if I walk you?"

"Sure."

"I'll be back guys."

"Don't be too long Prince Charming we gotta go."

Kenshin gave them the finger and followed Kaoru up the stairs, ignoring their laughter as he went. Kaoru opened her door and turned to Kenshin with a soft smile, "Thanks Kenshin."

"No problem, you still coming next weekend?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"I'll see you there then, goodnight Kaoru." he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left, not noticing the smile Kaoru flashed at his back, "Goodnight Kenshin."

Kaoru shut the door and went to bed, happiness running through her as she drifted off into dreamland. The next morning she woke up and greeted Megumi and Misao in the livingroom, "Good morning girls, what're we gonna do today?"

"I was thinking about going shopping for a new outfit for next weekend, wanna come?" Misao asked smiling

"I'd like to, I need a new outfit."

"For Kenshin?" Megumi teased

"Maybe, but lets go now before the crowds get too big."

"Good idea."

They locked the door and left, heading to the mall in search of new outfits for next weekend.

That's chapter 4! Thanks so much for all the reviews guys, you really inspired me to keep going. Hope you like it, more to come soon.


	5. The Big Night!

Kenshin Rock!

Chapter 5- The Big Night!

WARNING! MUSHY CHAPTER! VERY MUSHY! I couldn't help it, I just had to make this chapter sappy. If you don't like mushy then just ask someone how it ended because it gets deep from here on out, but some of us don't mind, do we :)? Any ways, here's chapter 5, hope you like it!

The week went by fairly quickly and before the girls knew it, it was the big night, the night of the guys' performance. Kaoru paced around the livingroom as she waited for Misao to finish getting ready. Megumi sat on the couch and watched her friend move frantically back and forth in front of her, "Chill out Kaoru, you look great, Kenshin will love your outfit."

"I know, I don't know why I'm freaking out."

"Because you're anxious to see your fella."

"He's not my fella, Megumi, we're friends."

"For now at least."

"Megumi..."

Before Kaoru could finish her comment Misao came in and smiled, "I'm ready, let's roll."

"About time, we were beginning to think you'd died and the monster under your bed came and ate you."

"Very funny, Kaoru. We'll talk about Frankie later let's just get to the club and get our table."

"Who's Frankie?" Megumi asked as they headed out the door

"Frankie's the monster under my bed."

The girls laughed and piled into Misao's car and drove off toward Seijiro, each forming their own plans as they drove along the darkening road. Ten minutes later they arrived at the club and the guard let them in before they went to their table in the third row. Kaoru looked around for Kenshin but couldn't find him anywhere, the waitress came with their drinks and Kaoru tapped her shoulder, "Hey miss, has the band shown up yet?"

"Not yet, but they should be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

The waitress went off and Kaoru let out a sigh, "Relax Kaoru, Kenshin and the guys will be here soon."

"Megumi's right, you're too nervous, just chill and be cool."

"I'm trying Misao, but for some reason I can't help but feeling nervous."

"You're just anxious to see your pretty boy."

"And you're not, Megumi? Are you going to let Sanosuke give you some more hickeys?"

Megumi turned red and let the subject drop as Kaoru and Misao laughed. They kept themselves entertained by watching the people on the dance floor, giggling at the drunk dancers as they tried to stay upright. One guy went up to a young girl at the bar and whispered in her ear before she dumped her drink on him and left, getting all the girls to laugh at him. The DJ stopped playing and asked everyone to sit down for the band's arrival. Everyone found a seat and a couple of minutes later Hiko came on stage and tested the mike like always, "Thanks for coming, we have your favorite band here tonight so please give them a warm welcome and make them do a good job. And ladies, please try and keep your hands to yourself, you might get stuck with them," everyone laughed briefly before Hiko continued, "Now without further-ado, please welcome the Blood Warriors!"

Everyone cheered loudly as the band came on stage and quickly set up their instruments before Kenshin stepped up to the microphone, a smile on his face, "Welcome back everyone! Thanks for coming here tonight we all appreciate it. We have a very special performance for you tonight, we're going to sing a couple of songs from our favorite bands and a couple that me and the guys came up with just for tonight. Our first song was requested last week and we didn't get around to it so we'll start off with 'Someday' by Nickelback."

They started the song and the audience cheered. Kaoru smiled as she listened to Kenshin sing, she could listen to him forever and never get tired of his voice. Once the song ended they went straight into 'The Red' by Chevelle and Misao turned to Kaoru, "Kenshin's doing great tonight."

"I know but there's something slightly different about him."

Kaory couldn't quite place it but there was something about Kenshin that seemed different, he seemed to be putting his heart into his singing more than he usually did, it seemed as though he was actually part of the song instead of just singing it. The feeling continued as the band kept playing, going from Chevelle to softer songs by Phil Collins and back to Disturbed and Linkin Park. Every once in awhile Kenshin would glance up at Kaoru and lock eyes with her, flashing a brief smile before going back to singing.

After nearly an hour they finished off the song 'Hero' and Kenshin wiped his brow before clearing his throat, "Thank you, you all have been awesome tonight, hope you've had fun so far. We only have one more song for ya then we'll let the DJ take over again. This is a song I wrote a few days ago while I was on a hangover so I don't know if it's that good or not," everyone laughed at the playful comment and Kenshin chuckled at himself before he continued, "Any ways, I hope you enjoy it. This song is dedicated to a very special young woman out there tonight, it's called 'My Princess' and I hope she likes it, Kaoru this is for you."

The girls all sat there with their mouths hanging open and glanced at Kaoru to see a slight flush on her face as she stared at Kenshin with shock. Around them they could hear girls whispering amongst themselves, "Who's Kaoru?"

"I don't know but she's lucky to get that singer."

Kaoru looked up to the stage and listened as she realized it was a soft song, the melody haunting yet beautiful, it was a song that just drew you in and you couldn't help but listen. Kenshin stepped up to the mike, his bangs shielding his eyes as he began to sing, "The streets are dark, the moon is bright, there's nothing to fear, it's alright. A little girl walks into the night, her tiara and dress sparkling so bright. Her magic wand is her weapon, she's the angel I can depend on. Her eyes are sparkling so bright, she leads me out of my darkness and into her light! I've been lost for so long, a lonely prince searching for a place where I can belong! She takes my hand and says follow me, her eyes as beautiful as the deep blue sea! People stare! But I no longer care! Her smile gives me the strength to challenge their dare! She's my protector in times of distress, she is my princess."

All the girls cheered and the song progressed, slowly picking up intensity as the instrumental part came up. Finally Kenshin raised his head and met eyes with Kaoru, sending chills down her spine at the intensity of his amber gaze, gentle but mesmerizing at the same time. A couple minutes later the song ended and the band received a standing elevation as they took a bow, "Thank you guys so much for coming, be sure and tell the DJ to put on some good music tonight. You guys are great, thanks so much, be careful going home gang! We're out!"

They bowed once more as the audience continued to cheer, leaving the stage completely before anyone moved back to the dance floor. Kaoru looked down at her hands and felt a hand rest on her shoulder, "Kaoru! He made a song up for you! And he sang it in front of everyone! Do you know what this means?"

"Not really, Misao..."

"This means that Kenshin must really like you, Kaoru. You need to go find him and ask him out."

"I'm not sure if I can, Megumi, I... I'm still in complete shock..."

"Well, if we see him we'll send him over."

Just as Misao said that Aoshi came up and hugged her, "Hey pretty lady."

"Hey Aoshi, you guys were totally awesome!"

"Thanks, want to dance?"

"Absolutely! Bye girls."

"Bye Misao."

Megumi and Kaoru watched as Misao tried to teach Aoshi how to dirty dance and couldn't help but giggle at his tentative movements.

MEANWHILE AT THE BAR

The rest of the band was getting a drink and compliments from the other people at the bar, a couple of them even asked for their autographs and a picture. Hiko smiled at them after the swarm of fans finally scattered, "You boys outdid yourselves tonight, that was far better than I expected. And that last song got the biggest reaction I've seen in a long time, I haven't seen a standing elevation in three years."

"Thanks, Kenshin came up with the lyrics and we made up the music to go with it." Sanosuke smiled, taking a drink, "I'm going to get Megumi, see ya guys."

"Bye Sano."

They watched as Sanosuke went up to Megumi and asked her to dance, waving bye to Kaoru as they went to the dance floor. Kenji shook his head and poked Kenshin, "Go talk to her."

"I can't right now, I'm too nervous."

"You nervous? Why are you nervous, bro?"

"Because I don't know if she's mad at me or not."

"For what? Your song? Dude, that song was awesome! I know she loved it, just go talk to her."

Kenshin smiled at his brother's reassurance, "I will. Well, well, well, looks who's here."

"Who?"

"Hold on, hey! Waitress!"

The girl came over and smiled brightly at them, "Yes sir? What can I get you?"

"A number for my little brother would be good."

"Kenshin!" Kenji hit him and looked to the waitress with a flush, "I'm sorry, my older brother can be a creep..." Kenji paused and grinned once he saw who the waitress was, "oh hey there, Chizuru! What're you doing here?"

"Hey Kenji, I thought I saw you up there. I got a job here a few days ago, you were really great out there."

"Thanks, I actually wasn't sure if you'd come or not."

"I wouldn't have missed it."

A slow song came on and Kenji smiled brightly at her, "Would you like to dance, Chizuru?"

"Oh I'd love to but I can't... I don't have a break for another hour."

"Yes you do."

She turned and looked up at Hiko with surprised eyes, "Sir?"

"You go on and dance, I know Kenji, he's harmless."

"But... what about the bar, sir?"

"I'll handle it, I've been doing this by myself for years, you go and have fun."

"Thank you, Mr. Hiko."

Chizuru took off her apron and followed Kenji out to the dance floor, putting her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. Kenshin turned to Hiko and smiled, "About time he got a girlfriend."

"And where's yours?"

"Who? Kaoru? She's not my girlfriend, I wish she was, though."

"Have you asked her out yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well now's the perfect time, this is a good song and you already got her attention tonight, now go get her."

Kenshin smiled and patted Hiko's shoulder, "Thanks, see ya, Fred."

Hiko just shook his head, he was already used to the Fred Flintstone comments so it didn't bother him anymore, smiling to himself as he went back to washing glasses.

Kaoru watched as her friends danced with their partners, she was happy for them but she was wondering why Kenshin hadn't come around her tonight. Was he embarrassed about the song? Had she said something earlier that week that upset him? Before she could think too much into it she felt a tap on her shoulder and smiled at the young man behind her, "Want to dance, babe?"

"Um... not right now, maybe later."

"Oh come on."

"Sorry dude."

The young man turned around and came eye to eye with an amused Kenshin, "Sorry to bust your bubble man, but she's taken tonight."

"That's cool, see ya babe."

The young man smiled and walked off, going to a young lady sitting at the bar. Kenshin looked down at Kaoru and held out his hand, "Dance with me, Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled and took his hand, letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. He put his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they looked into one another's eyes. Kenji saw his brother dancing with Kaoru and smiled as an idea came to his mind, "I'll be right back, Chizuru."

"Where're you going?"

"To request a song."

Kenji went up to the DJ and smiled, "Hey there DJ."

"Hey there drummer boy. Got a request for me?"

"Yeah, can you play 'Everything I do' by Bryan Adams?"

"I sure can."

"Thanks man."

Kenji went back to Chizuru and she smiled, "What'd you request?"

"A mushy song, is that ok?"

"That's fine, as long as you're dancing with me."

"You're the only one on my card tonight." Kenji was silent for a moment before he spoke softly to her, "Hey Chizuru?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is a lot to ask, especially since you don't know me too well but..."

"What is it, Kenji?"

"Chizuru, may... may I kiss you?"

Chizuru looked questioningly at him for a moment but the tender look in his eyes convinced her that he was no threat whatsoever, "I'd like that."

Kenji smiled and dipped his head, letting his lips meet Chizuru's in a soft kiss. Kaoru saw Kenji kiss Chizuru and gently tapped Kenshin on the neck, "Check out your little brother."

Kenshin turned around and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Kenji's arms around Chizuru, their position making it obvious that they were kissing, "Way to go, little brother. Are you having fun, Kaoru?"

"Yes, hey Kenshin?"

"Yeah?"

"That song... was it... really for me?"

Kenshin smiled softly and put his nose against hers, "It was, I couldn't tell you how I felt with just my words so I figured I could tell you in my music instead. You angry with me?"

"Not at all, I feel so flattered that you think so much of me, I never in my life expected you to make up a song for me."

"You're a great inspiration, I couldn't help but make up a song about you."

Kaoru smiled and laid her head against his shoulder, sighing happily when he put his arms around her. They stayed that way for several minutes until the song ended, changing from Bryan Adams to a Backstreet Boys song. Everyone around them started moving to the new song but they stayed as they were until Kenshin whispered against her ear, "You wanna get outta here for a minute?"

"Yes, let's go."

Kenshin took her hand and they moved through the swarm of dancers, going to a side door near the stage. Kenshin lead her up a flight of dark stairs and Kaoru felt a twinge of fear overcome her, she hated dark staircases (too many scary movies huh?) "I can't see, Kenshin."

"It's alright, I'll be your eyes, just follow me."

Kaoru smiled, she trusted him and she knew he wouldn't let her fall if she tripped over herself. After a couple of minutes they reached the top of the stairs and Kenshin pulled her in front of him, covering her eyes with his hand, "What're you doing Kenshin?"

"It's a surprise, you trust me?"

"Yes."

Kaoru heard a door open and she felt a soft breeze waft over her, telling her that they were outside, "You ready, Kaoru?"

"Yes."

"Ok, you can look."

Kenshin moved his hand and Kaoru gasped when she saw the entire sky above her, she could see every star and was stunned at how clear the night sky was, "It's beautiful Kenshin, was this what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes, I thought you'd like it. This is where I come to write a lot our songs, it's calm and peaceful and I can think."

"It's really nice, thank you for showing me."

"You're welcome."

He went up to her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her against him in a gentle hug. Kaoru sighed and leaned into the welcome embrace, the feeling of safety washing over her as Kenshin rested his chin on her shoulder. They stayed in the hug for quite awhile, just enjoying the closeness and silence then Kenshin spoke softly into her ear, "Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"You remember the first night we met?"

"Yes, I was upset because you kissed me." Kaoru giggled slightly, remembering her reaction to Kenshin's bold sign of affection the week before.

"I know I went too far then, but my feelings for you haven't changed, they've become stronger, the more time I spend with you the more I want to be with you. You're one of a kind, Kaoru, I found that out when I saw all those pictures of you. You're strong and beautiful and that's so rare to find in a woman now a days."

"You're special too, Kenshin, not all guys can fight and sing too."

Kenshin chuckled, "True, but I admire you in so many ways. You've been my inspiration this past week and no matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking about you. My song was meant to show you how I really feel about you."

"I loved your song, it was beautiful."

"I'm glad, Kaoru," Kenshin turned her around and smiled gently at her, "I know I'm not exactly Prince Charming, I know I'm cold and harsh at times but that's who I am, I can't change that, but I do have a heart and it belongs to you."

"Kenshin..."

"Kaoru, I really don't know how to say this so I'll just come out and say it," Kenshin reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was a deep purple

iridescent butterfly that changed colors when you moved it and Kaoru could only look from the ring to Kenshin as he continued, "You mean a lot to me, Kaoru and I'd like nothing more than to be with you, I've wanted to ask you this since we met so let me ask you now. Kaoru, will you be my girl? Would you really become my princess?"

Kaoru felt tears of joy come to her eyes, letting them fall as she looked into Kenshin's gentle amber eyes, "Yes, I'd love to Kenshin, I'd be more than happy to be with you."

Kenshin flashed a genuinely happy smile and slipped the ring on her finger before wiping her tears away with gentle fingers, "I'll never forget this night, Kaoru."

"Nor will I, Kenshin. So do I get a kiss or do I have to pin you against the wall and steal one from you?"

Kenshin laughed and pulled her close, "All you need to do is ask, my princess."

Kaoru closed her eyes and stood on her toes as Kenshin brushed his mouth against hers, making a silent promise as he allowed his feelings to pour out into his kiss. After what seemed like forever yet only a few seconds Kenshin pulled away breathless and rested his forehead against Kaoru's. Out of nowhere Kaoru started giggling and Kenshin raised an eyebrow as he smiled at her, "What's so funny?"

Kaoru kissed him and grinned, "You know I still have your jacket."

THE END

YEY! That's Kenshin Rock! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was so much fun to do this story, thanks so much for your support, I wouldn't have had the courage to finish this fic without you guys. If you have any story ideas you'd like me to try throw them my way and I'll give them a shot. Let me know what you think about the ending of Kenshin Rock! And thanks again for everything.


End file.
